


Show me a bit more of yourself

by BaoziMinseoki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, girl!baekhyun, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaoziMinseoki/pseuds/BaoziMinseoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin loves the way Baekhyun looks in his sweaters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me a bit more of yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the girlexoexchange @lj
> 
> Author’s Note: I really hope I did this prompt justice, I know I didn’t add in all the things you wanted, but I hope you can find it in your heart to enjoy this anyway!

Jongin groans, stretching out as far as he can in bed, arm flailing out blindly to his side where his girlfriend should have been. He opens one eye, frowns at the empty spot and sits up. It’s early, too early for either of them to be awake, and yet the place next to him was empty and very cold. Jongin lays there for a few minutes more, listening to the shower running in the bathroom, she must not be able to sleep. Jongin sighs, Baekhyun only ever takes showers this early when she can’t seem to fall asleep, something about the warm water helping to release the stress and sooth her muscles. 

“Baekhyun!” Jongin calls once the water stops running, flopping back down onto the mattress as he waits for his girlfriend to appear in their room. “Baekhyun!” 

Baekhyun walks into the room after the second call, her long hair wet and curling against her throat, Jongin sighs happily when he sees her. She’s wearing one of Jongin’s sweaters, the fabric loose and hanging off one shoulder, just barely reaching mid thigh and Jongin just smiles. She always looks prettiest when she’s just wearing comfortable clothes, whether it be a pair of sweatpants or a loose fitting shirt. 

“Why are you screaming my name like a toddler who misses his mother?” Baekhyun asks, hand on her hip as she stares at Jongin from the doorway. 

“I woke up and your side of the bed was cold,” Jongin tells her, patting the mattress for added effect. “I can’t sleep if you’re not with me, and considering it’s four in the morning I would like very much to be asleep.” 

Baekhyun laughs as she walks towards the bed, hips swaying with each step and Jongin licks his lips. “You’re such a baby. I swear.” 

“Just cuddle with me, then after I’ve fallen asleep you can sneak away again.” Jongin whines, flipping over to bury his face in his soft pillow. 

Baekhyun sighs again, but this time she crawls into bed next to him, and he rolls over to pull her close to his chest. Baekhyun smiles at him, her hand resting against his collarbone, Jongin presses his face into her still damp hair; she always smells so good, like cinnamon with just the faintest hint of vanilla mixed in. Jongin grins when her fingers tap impatiently at his throat, but instead of letting her go he just holds tighter, presses his nose further into her hair and inhales. Jongin’s hand trails down her side, fingers pressing gently into the muscles in her lower back along the way, before resting on her hip where his sweater is just barely covering her. Baekhyun hums softly, breath ghosting across Jongin’s skin as she shifts, her leg lifts just enough to rest over his hip and Jongin can’t help but pull away to smile down at her. Baekhyun smiles back, fingers skirting across the back of his neck and into his hair. 

“Sleep?” Jongin asks tiredly, pressing his lips to her forehead softly. 

“I’m not tired,” Baekhyun pouts at him. “Can’t we do something until I am tired? Watch a movie, or a drama?” 

“But it’s bedtime, I’m so sleepy,” Jongin yawns for emphasis, blinking furiously to try and keep his eyes from closing as Baekhyun sighs in defeat. “I don’t work tomorrow-- today, we can spend the entire day doing whatever you want.” 

Baekhyun mumbles in response, face pressed into Jongin’s shoulder and he just assumes that it’s her agreeing with him, he squeezes her shoulder before he closes his eyes. He’s so close to being asleep again, but then Baekhyun is moving, her leg moves from his waist and back down to the bed. He does his best to ignore how often Baekhyun shifts against him, he knows she’s never been one to stay still in one position when she sleeps, but even so this was getting a bit excessive. It’s not until Baekhyun whines his name that Jongin releases his hold on her and she rolls away from him, he opens his eyes to see her on her back just staring up at the ceiling, one arm across her chest and the other beneath their blanket; she’s breathing just a little harder than normal. 

“Mm,” Baekhyun murmurs, mouth parting just slightly and Jongin’s eyes widen when he hears the slick sounds of her fingers moving against herself. “Oh.”

Jongin can only watch in silence as Baekhyun seems to arch into her own touch, her legs spreading beneath the blanket and a knee bumping against Jongin’s as she continues, she must have thought he had gone back to sleep otherwise there’s no way she would be doing this while laying in bed next to him. Jongin’s fingers twist in the sheets as Baekhyun whines, his dick hardening when she moans his name and shudders, he knows when she’s getting close to coming and Jongin just watches her fall apart before him. When she finally comes, it’s his name she gasps out, and now Jongin’s wide awake and very turned on. Baekhyun still hasn’t noticed he’s awake yet, she just continues to lay there, chest rising and falling rapidly as she tries to catch her breathing. 

“You’re so hot right now,” Jongin tells her, laughing a little when Baekhyun jumps and lets out a startled noise. “Touching yourself like that while I lay here sleeping. Such a naughty girl.” 

“I. I was just trying to make myself tired,” Baekhyun sits up, wipes her fingers on the blanket, his sweater slides further off her shoulder as she glances over at him. “Usually I’m exhausted after I have an orgasm. Not this time though, I’m more awake now than I was before.” 

Jongin laughs at her, she’s so ridiculous and he couldn’t be more in love with her. “Baby, do you want me to help you?” 

Baekhyun looks at him, her face serious even in the dimly lit room. “You’re not going to give me some weird kind of pill that will knock me unconscious right?” 

“Of course not, just lay back and I’ll take care of everything,” Jongin tells her, already moving to hover over her and press her back down onto the mattress while kissing all over her face and throat. “Trust me okay?” 

Baekhyun just hums softly, her fingers run through his hair as he presses another kiss to her exposed collarbone, his hands are on the bottom of the sweater and he pushes it up to expose her belly as he slides down her body. He kisses her belly on his way down, only mildly surprised that she has no panties on beneath his sweater, but then again this is Baekhyun. He smirks against her thigh, kneading the flesh as Baekhyun gasps, she’s still sensitive from her earlier orgasm, but he knows she can handle it. Jongin’s hands are on the backs of Baekhyun’s thighs, he spreads her legs a little more before slowly leaning down and licking between her folds. Baekhyun moans loudly the moment his tongue touches her wet heat, he smirks and keeps going, presses his tongue against her clit and circling it. 

“Jongin, please.” Baekhyun whines, and he can feel her already rocking against his face. 

Jongin slides a finger into her, sucking on her clit as he thrusts the digit in and out quickly, Baekhyun nearly howls when he curls his finger inside of her. She’s getting close again, and Jongin just moves even quicker, slipping in a second finger and sucking her clit even harder. Her thighs are shaking, and the hold she has on his hair is just a little bit painful, but Jongin doesn’t stop, he keeps thrusting his fingers into her while flicking his tongue faster. Baekhyun comes with a loud scream, Jongin taking his time to lap at her juices before he pulls away and smirks down at her. He’s even harder now, cock straining against his sweatpants as he takes in the sight of his girlfriend, her face is red and she’s struggling to get enough air into her lungs. 

“I want to fuck you,” Jongin mutters, palming himself as he watches Baekhyun nod her head frantically before she’s reaching out and grabbing onto his biceps. “And then we’re going to sleep because the sun is coming up soon and I’m tired.” 

“Anything.” Baekhyun agrees, and Jongin smiles at her as he quickly removes his sweatpants and boxers before he hovers over her, his hips slotted in between her thighs perfectly. 

Jongin rubs the head of his cock against her clit, relishing in the stuttered moans she lets out, he slides against her wet folds; shuddering as she seems to only get wetter with each brush. He presses his face into her neck and grabs her hips as he slides all the way into her, his breathing is labored and Baekhyun is still whimpering beneath him, her eyes so dark and Jongin presses his lips to hers. Baekhyun’s legs wrap around his waist, fingers clutching at his shoulder and rocks against him, she’s so wet and tight around him. Jongin doesn’t pull out, but presses even deeper as he grinds into her, he groans when Baekhyun whimpers and starts to move against him. 

“You always feel so good, oh my god.” Jongin gasps, slowly pulling out before slamming back into her. 

Baekhyun whines, slides her arms up to his neck and licks her way into his mouth as Jongin continues to steadily rock into her. “Hot, it’s so hot. Jongin.” 

“Shhh. You’re okay.” Jongin gasps when Baekhyun clenches around him, he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he snaps his hips just that much faster; burying himself into her wet heat over and over again. 

Baekhyun comes suddenly, slicking his cock up with her fluids, with a muffled yell. Jongin fucks her through it, slowing his hips down and pressing into her steadily until she stops clenching around his length, her entire body is trembling as he holds her and presses kisses across her face. 

“So good, Baekhyun.” Jongin moans, slamming into Baekhyun hard enough to shake the bed frame, it only takes a few more thrust before he’s spilling inside of her; he pulls out and collapses onto his side. 

“I love you.” Baekhyun says, voice hoarse and Jongin just pulls her close to his side. 

“Love you too. We can take a shower together in the morning, okay?” Jongin tells her, sighing happily when Baekhyun curls up against him and rests her head on his chest. 

\--

Jongin wakes up a few hours later to Baekhyun sitting in his lap, slowly moving against him with her bottom lip between her teeth, he blinks blearily but reaches up to grasp her waist. “Morning, baby.” 

“I’m close, Jongin, just wait.” Baekhyun starts bouncing in his lap faster, palms pressed flat against his chest as she moves and Jongin can do nothing but lay there and let her do as she wishes. 

Jongin thrusts up when Baekhyun drops down, his eyes locked on the way his sweater has started bunching up at the bottom, she always looks so good in his clothes but Jongin thinks she’d look even better without that oversized sweater covering her up. It only takes Jongin pulling on the bottom of it before Baekhyun halts her movements, she grabs the fabric before pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor, and Jongin’s eyes roam over her chest as she starts up again. He reaches up to take one of her breasts in hand, thumb flicking against her nipple, Jongin smirks when Baekhyun moans and clenches around him. 

Baekhyun whines, hips circling as she lifts and drops herself down harder, trying to take him in deeper. Jongin’s knuckles are white from how hard he’s gripping her slim waist, he groans when Baekhyun tightens around him before she comes with a high pitched moan. He gives her a few moments to catch her breath before he’s rolling them over, pushing her legs up to her chest as he snaps his hips brutally against hers, Baekhyun’s moans gradually get louder and she purposefully clenches around him; trying to bring him to his climax sooner than he’d like. 

“Fuck, Baekhyun.” Jongin gasps into her neck, tongue darting out to lick a stripe up her throat, Jongin presses into her a couple more times before his hips stutter and he spills inside of her with a low groan before he rolls off of her.

Jongin watches as Baekhyun slides out of bed and grabs another of his sweaters from the closet, she pulls it on and turns towards him. “I’m going to go take a shower, do you wanna join me?” 

“I probably should, but you’ve seriously worn me out, I don’t think I can move anymore.” Jongin admits, smiling when Baekhyun shakes her head at him. 

Jongin is content to just fall back into their small mountain of blankets and catch a few more hours of sleep, but then Baekhyun is bending down to pick up their dirty clothes and Jongin’s eyes are drawn to the curve of her ass and the way her folds still glisten from her own arousal and his semen. It doesn’t take Jongin long to decide that maybe he does need that shower, and if he happens to take Baekhyun against the shower wall, well then so be it.


End file.
